Mafia radio
by KuroiWing
Summary: Listening to a radio is quite normal but what happens when our three favourite mafiosos Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto find not so normal radio chanel?


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

It was one beautiful afternoon at Sawada Tsunayoshis house when something very weird happened. I mean even more weird than normally

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato had come over to read for coming maths test together.

"Do you understand now?" asked Gokudera after explaning one of the formulas.

"Haha, not at all!" replied Yamamoto smiling as if he was talking about weather.

"No one asked you, baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted at the smiling taller teen who just laughed as reply.

"I asked 10th if he understood not you!" Gokudera shouted again getting more and more annoyd by the moment.

"Ummm... This proplem is really hard..." Tsuna replied slightly embrassed.

"It's okay 10th! I'll explain it until you understand!" Gokudera replied and finally managed to ignore Yamamoto who was now looking at a radio on Tsunas desk.

"Is it okay to turn the radio on?" he asked smiling as usually.

"Of course you can't!" Gokudera shouted again.

"It's okay. I won't mind", Tsuna answered.

As the old radio was turned on few last notes from ballad like song filled the room.

Not long after that bored sounding man started to speak.

"And next song is Maboroshi no arcobaleno by Mammon", said man sounding like he was going to fell asleep within only few seconds.

"What th-" started Gokudera "When did-?"

"I don't know either. I just as suprised as you are", Tsuna replied as Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha, wasn't that little guy who fought Chrome also called Mammon?" Yamamoto wondered still smiling "It's more common name than I thought"

Gokudera and Tsuna didn't reply as they just stared at the tall baseball player.

"He's as ignorant as always", Tsuna thought smiling a little.

"But why did someone like Mammon sing songs and mostly important why is that song playing in radio?" Asked Gokudera still shocked from the sudden news

"That's simple!" stated a familiar voice.

Gokudera and Tsuna looked around the room to find the source of the voice as Yamamoto just continued laughing.

Suddenly one of the floor tiles moved to reveal Tsunas hometutor Reborn dressed as a... radio?

"Why are you wearing that kind of outfit again?" asked Tsuna trying to get idea of the connection between Reborns outfit and the weird radio channel, but failed

"That radio chanel is called mafia radio. It's sponsored by all mafias around the world", Reborn replied ignoring Tsunas question.

"But that doesn't explain why Mammon wou- Let me guess, to get more money", Gokudera stated

"You're propably right", Reborn replied nodding.

"Ahaha, is this part of the mafia game?" Yamamoto asked.

"He still doesn't get it's not a game", Tsuna thought and noticed that Gokudera was propably thinking the same thing.

Suddenly song made by Mammon ended and the bored man started talking again.

"Next song was requested by Kaki-pii from Namimori and Kenpyon from Namimori", man voice stated as if reading from paper which he propably did.

"Kaki-pii? I think I've heard it from somewhere..." Gokudera stated

"Kenpyon seems kinda familiar too.." Tsuna replied

"The next song is Kufufu no fu...", man stated and yawned before telling who the singger was.

"Is it just me or does that 'kufufu' sound familiar too?" Gokudera wondered

"... By Mukuro Rokudo", man voice continued after yawning.

Tsuna and Gokudera froze in suprise. Yamamoto just smiled propably wondering what kind of game they were playing and Reborn looked like he knew what was going on.

"Isn't Mukuro the guy with different coloured eyes?" Yamamoto wondered still smiling.

"Yes he is", replied Reborn

"That means I guessed right", Yamamoto replied grinning happily

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked finally getting over the shock.

"Well his friends were called Ken and Kaki-pii", Yamamoto replied

"Actually I think his name is Chikusa..." Tsuna replied.

"You should listen what this song is about", Reborn stated. It seemed like he knew something they didn't

_I never imagined I could touch you with my own hands  
You are so gullible, I could take over you easily_

Look, my eye reflects hesitancy at the sight of your fearful face.  
Seeing you makes me truly happy, although it seems a bit cliched to say so

Do you not want to make a contract with me?  
Before losing your memory

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
I'll let you dance the carnevale of mist  
If the world became simple and beautiful  
You, used to being controlled, and I  
Will dance an eternal samba

"...Samba?" Gokudera asked looking even more shocked than he was when they got to know Mukuro had recorded his own song.

"He's singing about possessing people" Tsuna stated looking just as shocked as Gokudera. Or maybe even more than his -hand man.

"Ahaha, it souds like he's having fun", stated Yamamoto sounding like he was talking about weather. Meaning he sounded very happy and not shocked at all.

Tsuna turned to stare at his tall friend who didn't look any different from normal at all.

No that he thought about it he wasn't supposed to be so suprised. They had seen even more suprising things. Like the time when Gokudera was turned into chibi.

Tsuna smiled turning around to look at Gokudera. Who hadn't moved at all for few minutes.

"...Samba?"

* * *

Hehee! I got this idea while listening my mp3 player when it was on suffle and Kufufu no fu started playing, but I think being on sugar high might also have something to do with it.

First KHR fic I wrote!

Please review!


End file.
